dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Fire Warrior Team
} | page = Soulstorm/Fire Warrior Team | name = Fire Warrior Team | type = Infantry | icon = Ss tau fire warrior icon.png | decorator = Dow2 dec anti infantry ranged.png | race = Tau Empire | tier = 1 | built = Tau Barracks | armor = infantry heavy med | squad_def = 3 | squad_max = 6 | health = 340 | health_regen = 1.0 | morale = 300 | morale_regen = 10 | mass = 16 | speed = 16 | sight = 15 | keen = 0 | requisition = 210 | squad_cap = 2 | reinf_req = 70 | reinf_time = 9 | time = 24 | description = General combat unit with a powerful ranged attack and incredibly long range but low sight radius and very weak melee attack. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} The Fire Warrior Team is a basic infantry unit for the Tau Empire in Dawn of War: Soulstorm. Description * Heavy Infantry. * General combat unit with a powerful ranged attack. * Has weak melee attack. * Has an incredibly long range but requires spotter units to sight the enemy. * Effective against Infantry and Heavy Infantry. Strategy The Fire Warrior pulse rifle has a spectacular firing range, but the Fire Warriors have a comparatively short sight range. For this reason, they are best used in conjunction with a spotter unit of some kind. XV15 Stealth Teams advancing ahead of the Fire Warrior Team can perform this function, as can a squad of Kroot Carnivores. Matching them with a Tau Commander is useful too, as the Tau Commander's Snare Trap can trap melee specialists, and his Target Acquired ability can drastically lower enemy's commander's health. After the Path to Enlightenment has been built and Pathfinder Teams become available, they are what you should try and use for spotters. Not only do they have a superior sight range, they can also increase the damage done by the Fire Warriors with their Mark Target ability as well as detect infiltrated units. The two make for a deadly combination. Fire Warriors have access to two Squad Leaders, the Shas'Ui, and the Shield Drone. Each grants a different ability and up to two in any combination can be built. Building two of the same type will allow for two uses of the same ability in quick succession, allowing the squad to better handle large groups of infantry, weather ranged attacks, or strike a balance between the two. The Shas'Ui activates the Photon Grenade, which deals moderate damage to enemies in a small range, and the Shield Drone activates the Energy Shield, which absorbs ranged damage during shootouts against ranged specialists such as the Imperial Guard. Fire Warriors have pitiful melee attacks. Therefore, it is advised either to retreat against charging units, use the Tau Commander's Snare Traps to slow enemies, or to station any Kroot with Feral Leap just behind them to surprise enemies at the last second. Fire Warrior Team